Mandarynki i czekolada
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Taki sobie wycinek z szósto-tomowej rzeczywistości, który mi się jakiś czas temu napisał. Oczywiście znowu Minerwa.


Mandarynki i czekolada

\- Powariowaliście już do reszty!? - Severus omiótł gniewnym spojrzeniem pokój nauczycielski, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem misy z mandarynkami, stojącej na stole, przy którym siedziałam. - Trudno tu ostatnio wejść, żeby czymś nie oberwać! Ciągle coś tu lata!

\- Przepraszam - odezwała się Charity. Z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech. Severus właśnie dostał w głowę mandarynką, którą jej rzuciłam, a której, swoim zwyczajem, nie była uprzejma złapać. Owa mandarynka, prawdopodobnie z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn (w każdym razie na pewno nie były one znane Filiusowi, pochłoniętemu bez reszty sprawdzaniem wypracowań), zupełnie zmieniła tor lotu i obrała kurs na Severusa, przetrząsającego niewielką szafkę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dziennika. Ważniejsze szkolne dokumenty są zabezpieczone i nie można ich przywołać za pomocą zaklęcia; słynny dekret edukacyjny numer trzynaście, prawdopodobnie najbardziej sensowny ze wszystkich.

Severus podniósł nieszczęsny owoc i rzucił do Charity. Znowu nie złapała, co skwitował drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Reagowała zdecydowanie zbyt wolno i to była przyczyna, dla której (jak słusznie zauważył) w pokoju nauczycielskim ostatnio „ciągle coś latało".

Charity zawsze miała bardzo słaby refleks. Choć uzdolniona, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia, w konfrontacji z przeciwnikiem wydawała się być praktycznie pozbawiona szans. Dodatkowy problem polegał na tym, że nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, jak wielkie stanowi to dla niej zagrożenie. Zmieniała temat, gdy ktoś z nas sugerował, że nie powinna tego bagatelizować.

W tym roku jednak uwzięliśmy się z Filiusem i postanowiliśmy ćwiczyć z nią w nieco zakamuflowany sposób. A to coś się niebezpiecznie przechyla i trzeba szybko złapać, a to przed spadającym żyrandolem uskoczyć, a to zatrzymać zaklęciem poruszone przez wiatr okno, zanim trzaśnie w pozostawioną przez jakiegoś durnia na parapecie buteleczkę z eliksirem skunksowym [1]. Jak narazie się w tym nie połapała.

\- Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, Charity - powiedział cicho Severus - wziąłbym się ostro za siebie. - Westchnęłam ciężko. Jego ton wskazywał na to, że z palety wszystkich swoich złych humorów, zamierza nam dziś zaprezentować jeden z najbardziej paskudnych.

\- A cóż to, Severusie? Jak mam to rozumieć? - zapytała z lekką urazą Charity, zabierając się do obierania mandarynki. Po pokoju rozszedł się przyjemny zapach. Severus, znalazłszy w końcu dziennik, wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią zimno.

\- Wy, Krukoni, może i posiadacie wiedzę, ale zadziwiająco często nie idzie ona w parze z choćby szczątkową umiejętnością odnoszenia jej do rzeczywistości. - Zerknęłam na ścienny zegar. Severus miał dokładnie cztery i pół minuty do rozpoczęcia zajęć; wystarczająco dużo, by zdążył skutecznie „umilić" nam to przedpołudnie.

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, mój drogi - odezwał się z łagodnym wyrzutem Filius, ubiegając mnie dosłownie o ułamek sekundy. Severus zacisnął palce na dzienniku. Jeszcze przez chwilę przewiercał zaskoczoną Charity wzrokiem, w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego, modląc się w duchu o cierpliwość. Coraz trudniej było z nim wytrzymać.

\- Masz rację, Filiusie - oświadczył, wyraźnie delektując się wsączaniem jadu w każde słowo. - Bezmyślne narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, kompletny brak zastanowienia nad konsekwencjami własnych działań… To są postawy iście gryfońskie.

\- Severusie! - syknęłam. - Przestań! - Nie miałam szczególnej ochoty wdawać się w słowną utarczkę, do czego ewidentnie dążył. Ku mojemu największemu zdumieniu, po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł, ze sporym impetem zamykając drzwi.

Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Filius odetchnął głęboko i zamaszystym ruchem wpisał W, prawdopodobnie na wypracowaniu panny Granger. Silny podmuch wiatru uderzył deszczem o szyby. Jakieś polano w kominku trzasnęło wyjątkowo głośno. Na korytarzu, Irytek odgrywał swoją klasyczną komedyjkę z serii „przychodzi Snape do fryzjera".

\- Profesorze, strzyżenie czy wymiana oleju? - ryknął. Ktoś roześmiał się krótko.

\- A Severusowi to właściwie o co chodziło? - spytała, Charity, rozparcelowując mandarynkę. Zupełnie nie przejmowała się tym, że sok skapuje jej na szatę.

\- Wygląda na to, że w swój pokręcony sposób chciał ci powiedzieć… - zaczął Filius, ale urwał w połowie zdania i zerknął na mnie spłoszony. Lekko wzruszyłam ramionami. Czego byśmy nie zrobili, mleko się rozlało.

\- Że do niczego się nie nadaję - dokończyła Charity.

\- Przecież nie od dziś znasz Severusa - powiedziałam.

\- Nie jestem ani ślepa, ani głupia! - wybuchnęła niespodziewanie. Odsunęłam na bok stosik dokumentów i odwróciłam się do niej. Czasami łapałam się na tym, że nadal patrzę na nią jak na uczennicę, choć przestała nią być parę ładnych lat temu. Była jednak z nas najmłodsza.

Teraz wyprostowała się w fotelu. Splecione dłonie, w których zamknęła zmaltretowane cząstki mandarynki, złożyła na kolanach.

\- Dobrze wiem, co sobie o mnie myślicie! I wy i on. „Głupia, niezdarna dziewucha, która bez potrzeby włazi na grząski grunt. Tylko patrzeć, jak to bagno ją wciągnie. Na jej własne życzenie. Prawda"? - W jej szarych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Niezmiernie rzadki widok. Na codzień pogodna, pełna energii, pewna siebie i nieprzeciętnie uparta, miała w sobie coś, co kazało nam przypuszczać, że jej kariera nie zakończy się w Hogwarcie. Gdyby jeszcze zechciała zrozumieć, że nasze słabości - o ile jesteśmy ich świadomi i stawiamy im czoła - wcale nie czynią nas ludźmi mniej wartościowymi.

\- Och, kochana, co ty opowiadasz? - Filius zgramolił się z krzesła i podszedł do niej szybko.

\- Naiwna, zapatrzona w Mugoli idiotka, mocna jedynie w gębie i piórze - ciągnęła Charity, utkwiwszy wzrok w podłodze. Ja natomiast poczułam, że to zaczyna być nie na moje nerwy. Będąc żoną Elphinstone'a Urquarta, niejednokrotnie miałam spore, choć oczywiście nie oficjalne nieprzyjemności z powodu, jak to określano „ostentacyjnego pozostawania przy nazwisku mugolskiego ojca". Owszem, to był z mojej strony jawny bunt. Nie przyjęcie nazwiska rodu czystej krwi, wywołało wtedy spory skandal. Ani przez chwilę tej decyzji nie żałowałam. Nie żałowałam wtedy, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy spluwał, ilekroć koło mnie przechodził. Ani nawet wtedy, gdy musiałam prosić o pomoc Albusa, bo wręcz uniemożliwiano mi załatwianie formalności po śmierci męża.

Nie trudno się więc domyślić, że działalność Charity, jej szczery, wynikający po prostu z dobroci serca upór oraz szykany, jakich niekiedy w związku z tym doznawała… To wszystko było mi bliskie. Nie kwestionowałam niczego, co robiła. Bałam się jedynie o jej bezpieczeństwo.

\- To są twoje słowa - rzuciłam ostro. - Nie wkładaj nam w usta czegoś, czego żadne z nas nie powiedziało.

\- Minerwa ma rację. - Filius delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. - Nie powinnaś z góry zakładać, że ktoś tak uważa.

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Albus. Na jego widok odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wczoraj nie było go przez cały dzień. Dziś na śniadaniu również. Nie lubiłam tych jego tajemniczych wypraw, które zdawały się go wykańczać.

\- Dzień dobry. Co się stało? - zapytał natychmiast, ogarniając spojrzeniem całą scenę. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i zziębniętego.

\- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze. Nic wielkiego - odrzekła Charity, ocierając oczy rękawem. Niemal z podziwem patrzyłam, jak błyskawicznie odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą.

\- Severus postanowił umilić nam dzień - powiedziałam, nie starając się specjalnie ukryć irytacji. - Naprawdę, robi się nie do wytrzymania.

\- Aż tak źle? - Albus przeszedł przez pokój i opadł ciężko na jeden z foteli. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej. Znikał…Dosłownie znikał z dnia na dzień, jakby czas, który przez wiele lat go oszczędzał, w końcu uświadomił sobie, że nie wypełnia należycie swych obowiązków i postanowił to nadrobić. Jeszcze przed paroma sekundami miałam zamiar dać mu jasno do zrozumienia, że powinien Severusa przywołać do porządku, lecz teraz, gdy w jego błękitnych oczach nie dostrzegłam charakterystycznych iskierek, nie potrafiłam czynić mu żadnych wyrzutów.

\- A, jak to on. - machnęłam lekceważąco ręką. - Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Chętnie. Czekolady, jeśli łaska. I nie z automatu, jeśli łaska. - Filius roześmiał się, powracając na swoje miejsce. Czekoladą nie z automatu nazywaliśmy napój przygotowywany bez użycia magii, czyli, najprościej mówiąc, nie przetransmutowany z wody. Dało się to zrobić całkiem nieźle, lecz mimo wszystko, w smaku była wyraźna różnica. [2] Zdolności transmutującego nie miały tu zbyt wiele do rzeczy. Charity stwierdziła kiedyś, że woda przetransmutowana w czekoladę, smakuje jak czekolada z mugolskich automatów, więc tak się już u nas przyjęło.

\- Ależ pan ma wymagania, dyrektorze - mruknęłam, wstając. Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Oczywiście można było wezwać skrzata i zlecić mu przygotowanie napoju. Jednak nie zawsze to, o co ktoś prosi, jest dokładnie tym, o co mu chodzi.

Zły nastrój minął Charity jak ręką odjął. Zaczęła opowiadać o nieudanej próbie zakupu starego telewizora.

\- Wiecie, coś mi się pokręciło. Zupełnie pokręciło. Wybrałam się z wizytą do rodziców. Tam u nas, wszędzie w koło normalnie Mugole mieszkają. No i ledwie wyszłam z kominka, zobaczyłam przez okno, że facet wynosi telewizor na śmietnik. Pomyślałam, że taka okazja może mi się więcej nie trafić. Wypadłam z domu jak szalona i zaczęłam wrzeszczeć: „Nie wyrzucaj pan tego tewilezora! Ja panu zapłacę, tylko niech go pan nie wyrzuca"! Na śmierć zapomniałam, w co jestem ubrana. Różdżkę w ręce miałam. Gość się tak przestraszył, że uciekł, razem z tym telewizorem. Nie mogę odżałować, bo byłoby co uczniom pokazywać.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nie wspominałaś? W domu moich rodziców jest telewizor - powiedziałam, krusząc tabliczkę gorzkiej czekolady do garnuszka z mlekiem. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam się od wygłoszenia uwagi na temat pogwałcenia zasad tajności (skutki pracy w ministerstwie niekiedy odzywały się nieproszone, choć od tamtego czasu upłynęły cztery dekady). - Chyba już nie działa, ale do pokazywania się nada.

\- Naprawdę? - spojrzała na mnie wielkimi oczami.

\- Mój ojciec był Mugolem - przypomniałam jej. - Mieliśmy takie urządzenia. Więcej ciekawych rzeczy się na pewno znajdzie.

\- I myślisz, że…

\- Tak. Choćby jutro wieczorem, jeśli chcesz - weszłam jej w słowo. W sumie od kilku tygodni nosiłam się z zamiarem zajrzenia do domu. Mój brat, Malcolm, dawno sobie odpuścił, lecz ja nie potrafiłam.

\- Wstrzymajcie się do piątku - odezwał się Albus. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała jakaś stalowa nuta. - Muszę jeszcze na kilka dni opuścić Hogwart. Chcę byście tu były, pod moją nieobecność. - Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Znałam to spojrzenie; surowe, niemal groźne. Spojrzenie, którego można by się przestraszyć, gdyby się Albusa nie znało. Skinęłam głową, stawiając przed nim kubek z aromatyczną, gorącą czekoladą. Co innego mogłam zrobić?

A jednak, jeszcze tego samego wieczora, postanowiłam coś zrobić. Nie było późno, więc uznałam, że zaniesienie Albusowi dokumentów, które powinien był podpisać tydzień temu, nie będzie wielkim nietaktem.

Przy kamiennej chimerze spotkałam Severusa. Na szczęście wychodził. Gdyby wchodził, mogłabym wrócić do swoich komnat i już dziś nie próbować.

\- Dyrektor jest u siebie - poinformował mnie, nie wiedzieć czemu. Gdy wchodziłam na ruchome schody, czułam, że mnie obserwuje. Nie podobało mi się to.

Albus siedział przy biurku, ze wzrokiem utkwionym we własnych dłoniach, które lekko drżały. Pomyślałam, że naprawdę musi być chory, że ten wakacyjny wypadek, był znacznie poważniejszy, niż starał mi się to wmówić. Poprzysięgłam sobie, że choćbym miała siedzieć tu do rana, wyduszę z niego prawdę. Już nie chodziło o to, że znika bez wyjaśnienia i, że to ja muszę się z tego tłumaczyć zaniepokojonym nauczycielom. Sądziłam po prostu, iż mam prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie znaliśmy się przecież od wczoraj.

Odniosłam wrażenie, że nie zauważył mojego przyjścia, lecz nieoczekiwanie, to on się odezwał.

\- Są dni, kiedy oddałbym wszystko, by być po prostu szalonym starcem, a nie takim głupcem, Minerwo.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytałam, może trochę nazbyt szorstko.

\- Wierz mi, czułbym się dużo lepiej, mogąc z tobą o tym porozmawiać. - Nieoczekiwanie, w jego oczach dostrzegłam taki ból, że nie śmiałam spytać, dlaczego nie może. Odwrócił się na chwilę do okna, potem znów na mnie spojrzał, już bez poprzedniego wyrazu, za to z ogromną uwagą.

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał cicho sprawiając, że na kilka sekund zupełnie mnie zamurowało. To ja miałam zadać to pytanie.

\- Bardziej, niż sobie samej - odparłam. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku i zniknęła w siwej brodzie. Ogarnęło mnie poczucie bezsilności. Podświadomie czułam, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić, że moja niezgrabnie okazywana troska, na niewiele się tu zda. - Dziękuję… za czekoladę - szepnął. Podeszłam bliżej i ostrożnie położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu. A za oknami gwizdał wiatr. Pogwizdywał sobie bezczelnie, jakąś fałszywą melodię, podczas gdy we mnie zaczął rodzić się strach, jakiego jeszcze nie znałam.

1\. Eliksir skunksowy - popularny środek używany do odstraszania szczurów. Niestety, dość często po jego zastosowaniu, nie tylko gryzonie decydują się na wyprowadzkę.

2\. Kilka lat później, profesor McGonagall odkryła przez przypadek, że transmutowanie tabliczki czekolady w czekoladę płynną, daje nieco lepszy efekt.


End file.
